I See Nothing
by le error
Summary: Shattered Glass AU /TF: Humanized/ Sam is trapped and tortured by Optimus. What he doesn't know is that what Optimus wants, he gets. Warnings of sex, blood play, and disturbing descriptions.


His hands were like fire. White fury burning across my fragile skin, dancing, tormenting and sick. Every touch was like hell. I wanted it to stop, I wanted him to disappear like a bad memory, but he stood over me like a predator waiting for the right moment. He snaked his cold hand across my face, I flinched, he laughs baring his sharp canines at me, he then leans forward his lips terribly close to my cheek.

"Are you scared, human?" Optimus whispers. I felt my spine tingle, thousands of ants crawling underneath my skin...I wanted to move but I couldn't. I open my eyes to see him finally a distance away from me and I sighed. His eyes weren't on me but on something else on the ground. I swallowed hard, my hands clutching the wooden chair like a life line. This man...no this...monster, was going to play with me. Optimus Prime reached down to pick up a small shard of glass among the debris. As he did I could see another frightening figure sitting in the same chair as me. It was another creature with false skin. White hair and glowing red eyes. Just the look of his sharp features sent me reeling.

I focused back to Optimus, their leader, my nightmare. He raised the object into the moonlight with a scowl that soon turned to a sickening smile. He turned to him, placing the glass into his mouth and in between his teeth. I watched in fear as he edged closer to me and bent slightly so that we were both at eye level. I could see every feature of him. His dark purple eyes, scars, so many horrified outlines of wounds and yet he still had a handsome and sinister face. He pressed his teeth against the shard making it move up and down playfully. I winced every motion but Optimus only seemed to be having fun. Suddenly, he grabbed my face making me cry out in surprise. Just when my mouth was open he kissed me. I jerked back but the creature already had me within his grasp. He pressed the glass into my mouth almost forcing it into the back of my throat. I thrashed underneath him as he pressed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue dance along with the shard that was now pressing and cutting into the roof of my mouth. I screamed in pain, tasting a weird mix of saliva and blood. Optimus finally broke away and slapped my cheek.

"Arrraggh!" I spat out the glass, my tongue was also cut...Christ it hurt.

"Do you mind if I ask you again, Samuel?" Optimus spoke through my fits of gagging and spitting, "Where are the glasses?" he asked in a mock of politeness. From the shadows, their medic chuckled.

"I- I don't know-"

"Yes" Optimus grabbed both arms of the chair and pushed the chair back so that it was on its back legs, "Uh, yes you do, Mr. Witwicky" he sneered and I felt my heart frantically beating inside my chest.

"You see, I do not like playing the waiting game. It really, really, _really_ bothers me" Optimus growled in a deep tone, "I am on a tight schedule and I need those glasses" he brought the chair back on all fours and crept his hand underneath my shirt. His cold fingers tracing my stomach and chest that made me shiver and made me feel disgusted. Suddenly, Optimus laughed. His teeth bared and eyes closed in a fit of undistinguished humor.

"Humans are so weak, it is so disgusting" Optimus stated mainly to my face, "Come now, Samuel, come on..._Do not toy with me_" his mood suddenly making me flinch and cry out. He grabbed my neck and lifted me from the chair. In a quick motion he tossed me effortlessly to the ground, my back against the wall. I coughed up blood from the cuts in my mouth but also from the wind being knocked out of me.

Optimus climbed on top of me, grabbing a fist full of my shirt and slamming his fist into my face. It felt like a 2 ton weight bouncing into my face, shattering my skull into glass and bursting my vital organ. He slammed his fist into the side of my head, I knew I would be dead if he struck me again and I guess he understood it too. Pain pooled all over my head and yet I could still manage to open my eyes. Optimus stared at me, his eyes were wild and searching. Searching for something in my eyes perhaps. His breathing was heavy and increased volume at every exhale. He was going to kill me...

He lifted me up by my shirt again. My head snapped back in a painful position that made me cry out in agony.

"Do you hear that?" Optimus muttered through his angered breathes, he laughed, "Your parents are crying for you" he snickered. I felt my heart collapse in on itself. How dare he...

"Hahaha! Listen! How pathetic-" he dropped my head on the ground and growled. It was then he turned into an animal. A true predator playing with its food. That's what I was now, a sack of meat. I heard a faint hum coming from him like a tiger would. His back was curved so that his lower half stroked against mine. He kept his upper body above my own and his head hung close to my chest. Suddenly, he was grinding his lower half against mine. I wanted to push him off but I couldn't. He weighed so much more than me, he was stronger and quick. It would be suicide, but I was fearful on his next action.

"Urghh.." I felt him lean his body closer to mine, his chest on my stomach now but soon raised. Optimus torn my shirt as easily like paper away from my body. Once my stomach was exposed he dug his nails into my delicate flesh till blood seeped through the wounds. He squirmed trying to wiggle my way out from his touch but he kept a tight hold. Every time I moved I could feel his nails clawing my skin making it to painful to even continue.

"When I do not get want I desire..." Optimus said through labored inhales and gritted teeth, "I get immensely frustrated"

"P-pleas..please.." I begged. Optimus only laughed at my weakness. He started to lick my blood up like a hungry lion, his tongue began at the lowest part of my stomach and made its way up to the small pool of blood. He cleaned me with a few strokes before biting at the protruding ribs from my chest. I moaned, suddenly feeling horrified that I actually did so. However, the friction between the lower half of me and the rough play was easily getting me hard. Optimus probably knew it already when he increased the movement. He brought his knees down in between my legs and spread his to get mine to do the same. His lower portion was now directly in my erogenous zone. He had my legs propped up so that my knees were right by his obliques. He was now thrusting painfully slow as he began tormenting my skin. His fingers went down my chest over my ribcage and to my sides.

"Hmm...interesting" he purred as he dug his nails into my sides so deep that the tip of his fingers were now inside my skin. I could feel blood gushing from the intrusion but I resisted the urge to scream. He was scratching, biting, tearing at every inch of my exposed body. It was like he was searching for something inside me and once he couldn't find it he would heal me with a trail of his tongue. Before I knew it I was clean from blood again only for him to inflict more damage. Optimus finally backed away now, but only to focus now on the hem of my jeans. He unbuttoned them and that's when I started to fight back.

"Stop it!" I shouted and, with all the strength I had in me, I kicked him off me. I slammed my foot into his chest making him loose his balance and fall back. I stumbled away, my head pounding and my wounds now bleeding. I had to get away from this monster, I had to-

Something came behind me. A strong pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and spun me on to my back again. I tried prying away when suddenly the medic's foot stepped on my fingers.

"Arrraagh!" I shouted painfully. The heavy boots were crushing my weak digits. Suddenly, I watched helplessly as the medic plunged a metal rod into the palm of my hand. I screamed like I never did before. I instantly stopped moving all together but my body was twitching from the pain. I didn't dare try to pull it out but it seemed that the medic planned ahead. He caught my other hand and slammed another rod into my palm just like the first. Both my hands now painfully stuck to the ground and metal. Tears were streaming down my face now in unimaginable pain. I closed my eyes trying to clear the water away. Through my cries I could hear the medic giggle madly.

"Now we are going to do this the hard way" I heard Optimus' voice pierce through the menacing fits from the doctor. Before I knew it the leader was tearing away my jeans.

I was under his control now but it didn't mean I could make it easy for him. I squirmed my lower half away making him only more angry and rough. I gasped as he brought his hands into my under garments and entrap my organ. He didn't seem to interested in it but it made me beyond nervous. Above me, I could see the doctor now hanging another steel rod above my eye. Sweat trickled all over me as I stared into the sharp end and the hyper stare from the medic.

My thoughts were shattered when I felt Optimus unexpectedly thrust into me. I was caught off guard and the pain was unbelievable. I screamed till my throat burned, till it bled. I could feel the harden member grow inside me as he had his way. It was unnatural, wrong so very wrong. My mind was screaming to just plead death. Optimus had his hands underneath me, scrapping my skin and hoisting me just enough for more access. I tried closing my legs but it was impossible because he was trapped between them. It felt like he was growing deeper and deeper into me, he was tearing me from the inside, fire thrusting into my sensitive area.

I was scared. I was terrified. I didn't want to live with this memory for the rest of my life but a part of me didn't want to die. I didn't want to end up like my parents. I couldn't bring myself to look at neither of the two anymore. I closed my eyes trying to ride out the pain but it seemed to intensify when I was getting closer to my end. I felt weird. My body was shaking, my heart was beating too fast that I knew I was going to pass out. Optimus slowed down, his moaning silken down to a slow breathing that was, he hate to say, erotic to his ears. He started twisting his body in small motions, slowing down the ecstasy and excitement but I felt my body growing with anticipation, for the climax. I opened my eyes to look below to see my dick, red and bulging from the increasing pressure. I cursed my body but it was impossible to resist now. Something about this creature, this monster on top of me was aiding my body. It was constructing my body against me.

I knew was about to let go but Optimus was taking his time. The pain in my penetrated region was less now but still burning. Optimus' own member was abnormally large, stretching me and undoubtedly tearing me. I could feel the large dick pump an enormous amount of liquid inside me. As it was, my own climax suddenly unfolded without warning. I hitched my back a little at the sudden pleasure but regretted it when I felt the pressure in my ass increase. Liquid was still pouring into me making me feel uncomfortably full. Optimus pressed his body into mine even though he had himself perfectly leveraged. I felt the leader's body tremble in the same mirror of his climax. I finally felt the end and he slowly pulled himself out from me. I could feel the cum leak from me like water. Once he had left my body the pressure was released but the pain was still there. My ass was now trying to fix itself into its proper mold.

I couldn't move. My chest was burning, lungs didn't seem to be keeping up with my large amount of intake. Optimus still laid himself on my body his warm slow breathing into my belly.

Suddenly, both steel rods were removed from my palms. I yelped in pain and surprise but still remained still. The weird feeling of holes in my hands and the agonizing pained that followed was crippling. Blood was leaking everywhere beside me. Optimus finally lifted himself off from me but I couldn't see his face. His eyes were now to be an essential for me. I had to see them.

"Optimus" I whispered through the pain from my mouth when my tongue connected with the upper part of my mouth. At the sound of his name he finally looked at me. His eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly enough for me to see the bottom sharp teeth. He then smiled.

"What a good little pet you are" Optimus cooed as he gently caressed the side of my face. Something about the sudden touch made me relax. I couldn't explain it. He leaned more into till his face was on my neck. Optimus placed a light kiss on my sensitive flesh and nuzzled me. It reminded me a cat doing the same thing. He sprang up, now sitting on my stomach and touched my forehead. It was painful since he was directly touching the bruising he left me- suddenly I couldn't feel anything.

"Wha-"

"Hush, human" Optimus hissed as he continued to do this till all my face was numb. Once he retracted his hand I felt it for myself. There were no more sharp indents of broken bone, my nose was perfectly aligned...he had healed me.

"What are you?" I asked in a clear dumbfounded thought.

"Hush, human" Optimus said again only more seductively. I ceased talking all together. He began to heal my entire body with just a gently touch of his hand. It was warm and left an awesome tingling sensation that spread all over my weak body. Once he was finished he stood..

"Take me to those glasses, boy" he demanded only his voice was lighter. I lifted myself into a sitting position, tilting my head to look at him fully.

"O-okay.." I finally said. Inside me I felt like I was trapped to this creature's whim but I couldn't control myself. Optimus smiled wickedly at me, "Good, human, mmmm very good" he played as he bent to trapped my hand in his hold. He squished my face a little and kissed my gaping mouth. He let go and chuckled darkly.

"Say my name, Samuel" Optimus requested which made me give him a confused look.

I hesitated but then my brain worked for me, "Optimus..." I uttered.

He dropped to his knees in front of me bringing his hands at my face again but more rough. His eyes were unfocused as they stared at me. I didn't know what he was trying to search for...maybe something in me..or maybe nothing at all. He looked homicidal, cruel and demented. Worse of all he looked to be unpredictable.

"Are you scared, human?" he finally asked.

"Yes"


End file.
